Pure Crack
by Lurking Casually
Summary: Hojo calls his nephew to help him after he hurts his leg in a fall. However what Cloud doesn't know is that his uncle has more that just that in store for him. Animal/Human hybrids. Mating. S/A/G/Z/C Sephiroth Genesis Angeal Zack Cloud Experiment. (I am Goth Girl in Pink. Don't worry, I have just changed my pen name)
1. Prologue

I do not own Final Fantasy now any of the characters included in it. I don't even own the idea for this fic. Thanks to Youikina who came up with the idea for this fic. You can view her orriginal fic at http:/ www. /s/7098837/1/bPure_b_bCrack_b (remove spaces)

Pure Crack - Prologue

The room was a plain, cluttered looking office. Papers and files overflowed from various surfaces, some just piled up on the floor. One side of the room was taken up by a large bookcase which looked stuffed to bursting with various scientific manuals and handwritten works. The walls were a dirty beige colour and the wooden floor was scuffed from hours of pacing up and down in clock on the wall ticked slowly as the seconds trickled past. The calender - which hadn't been changed in 5 days now - read the 13th February. It was a rather large room, and in the center of the room was a desk. Like the many tables and drawers, this desk was covered in documents and files, and it was at this desk, a man sat.

Hojo scanned the documents spread out before him, teeth gritted. The files before him contained all the data he had collected regarding the four subjects who at that very moment were below him in their cells. He had had them seperated after they had once again refused to do as he wanted. He just didn't _understand. _All of his research said that it should have worked. But no, they refused, just to spite them. That had been almost two weeks ago now, Hojo hoped that by isolating them for so long, they might react _properly_ when he reintroduced them. Like he wanted them to. However he had little faith in this idea. They had tried it several times already over the last couple of years.

February 18th...February 18th...it was the perfect time. So why wasn't it working. Tossing the files aside, Hojo whirled around, standing from his desk and taking a few steps. What was he doing wrong. He had had high hopes for this project, had spent years trying the get the funding, planning this out, preparing the specimins. All that he could learn from this, and they just couldn't cooperate. It was infuriating. 

He had tried everything...reducing their food, increasing their food...forcing them appart, allowing them to spend longer together. Changing their enviroments from the cells and compartments to a simulator of what would have been their 'natural habitats'. Nothing... Zilch.

Despite everything he tried, they always fought back, whenever it seemed one of them might be interested, and Hojo began to hope for success, the others never were. What he needed...

What he needed...

What he needed was someone smaller...weaker.

Someone who could and would carry sucessfully for the four subjects he already had.

But where could he get another...

Hojo had a thought. He hadn't spoken to his cousin in years. The last he had known she was living down in Nibelheim with that son of hers. What was his name. Rain? It was something ridiculous like that. Cloud? Yes, that was it. Cloud. The boy would be...what...15 by now. He would be perfect for this.

Yes, he would send for cloud immediatly and his experiment would _finally_ begin.

A/N

Finally got this started, thanks again to Youikina who came up with the idea for this fic. And thanks to everybody who read all the way to the end of this. I know it's pretty short. I'm hoping that by getting into the actual story, I will be able to write longer chapters.

I know their was excessive use of italics in there but I felt they were necessary. LoL. Anyway, I'm writing chapter 1 now, and hopefully there should be another chapter before the end of next week, though knowing me I will probably procrstinate soooo much that it won't. Your very welcome to just come and kick me into working again whenever you feel I'm not going fast enough for you.

Please remember, reviews inspire faster updates (yes I'm blackmailing you, deal with it).

Cheers


	2. Cloud arrives and other important

Pure Crack - Chapter 1 - Cloud's arrival and other important plot devices

Cloud couldn't remember much about his uncle Hojo. He hadn't seen him in years, Cloud would've only been around 10 years old then, and the two had never really been very close. It was therefore with suprise that Cloud took the letter from his mother. It was short, brisk and to the point, as Cloud expected from his uncle. From what he knew of Hojo, the man was very...scientific. Well of course he was, wasn't he a scientist or something similar?

Uncle Hojo had apparently hurt his leg in a bad fal, he had tripped when going down the stairs and broken the 'femur bone' (Cloud thought that was the one above the knew wasn't it? Science was never his strong point). The letter wasn't just to complain about this though. Uncle Hojo had sent the letter requesting that Cloud be sent to help him now that he could no longer move around as easily as he had been able to before. Just until his leg healed.

His mother of course had agreed whole heartedly and sent Cloud off to pack. He was to leave immediatly in the morning so that his poor uncle wouldn't be alone for too long. Cloud's mother was a kind hearted woman, and despite never particularly getting on with her cousin, and not seeing him for so long, she didn't want to think of anyone, let alone family suffering.

"You remember your Uncle Hojo don't you Cloud? Oh I hate to think of him on his up there, and hurt. I think you should go for a while Cloud, to look after him, Gaia knows that that man needs it."

She had then proceeded to shoo him away to pack.

And here he was, trecking up the mountain to get to his uncles house. They didn't have a car, nobody in Nibelheim did, and even if the did, it wouldn't have gotton very far up the mountain trails. And it was so that Cloud found himself up at an unreasonable hour, reluctantly walking up the mountain with hopes to get to his Uncle's house as soon as possible.

It wasn't that Cloud didn't want to help his Uncle, it was just _so_ early and he was _so_ tired. What was more, Cloud didn't really know his Uncle, he didn't really know what to expect. His generally shy nature meant that he wasn't particularly thrilled to have to go and meet him on his own, without his mother. Cloud had rarely left the village below, and never without his mother. He was unused to treking on his own.

Oh when they were younger the other kids used to play on the trails near the bottom of the mountain, but he wasn't often included in their games and even then they never really got very far up the mountains, always staying within shouting distance of the village incase they ran into trouble. And speaking of trouble, Cloud just hoped he didn't run into any monsters. He had no way to defend himself, and as nervous as he was about meeting Uncle Hojo, he didn't want to never arrive.

Finally though, the house was in sight. Well, house might be a bit of an understatment. Shinra mansion had been gifted to Hojo by Shinra Electricity Company over a decade a go for reasons unknown, and it by far dwarfed the houses down in Nibelheim. Even the Inn wasn't this big.

The house was a proud four storied building with windows lining the front and sides, and Cloud suspected, the back as well. It was made up from small white stones and wooden beams decorated the walls. Red bricked tiles completed the look giving it an olden time sort of feeling. There was a high stone wall - also white - surrounding the property, and it was clear that Cloud's Uncle was not the sort of person who welcomed all guests. Despite this, the gates were open and Cloud was able to pass through onto the grounds with relative ease.

Cloud's breath puffed infront of him as steam in the cold. He was frozen as he accended the few steps leading up to the front door. Scanning the letter clenched in his fist, Cloud matched the address to the house before him. Then again, how could it be any other house. This was the only place for miles if you didn't count the village, and even that was a couple of hours walk away.

Gasping for breath in the freezing air, Cloud pressed the buzzer with a numb finger.

"Yes," a nasally voice came from the speaker, "Who is it?"

"Um, I'm Cloud Strife...I'm here for..." Cloud trailed off as a loud buzzing sound came from the speakers. He heard the door click and reached forward to open the door. Hopefully it would be warmer inside. It swung open easier that Cloud had expected and he stumbled as he put a little too much force into opening it. It was a large door and looked to be quite heavy however it swung open easily.

The room Cloud found himself in then was dimly lit, the curtains had been pulled over the windows. Well, Cloud would have to change that. His mother had always taught him that there was nothing like fresh air and time to heal wounds. Sealing themselves up in here wouldn't help Uncle to heal.

Tugging off his gloves and scarf, Cloud stepped forward further into the entrance hall, peering around as he did so. He couldn't see anyone.

"Hello, Uncle Hojo. Are you there?" Cloud called.

No reply.

Something was off.

Cloud tried calling out again,

"Uncle Hoj..."

Cloud was cut off as the floor beneath him seemed to diappear, sending him careening down in the blackness below.

It was like going down a slide, a great stone slide that tugged at his woolen clothing and irritated his skin. It wasn't exactly comfortable going down the slide, he was sure he would have scrapes on his hands later, but he was grateful that he wasn't just freefalling anymore. He couldn't see a thing, he slipped and slid as the slide took him deeper into the depths of the house, hitting the sides of the slide and banging his head.

Suddenly the slide fell out from underneath him and he once again found himself falling. Cloud winced as he landed roughly in a heap, that was going to bruise. Pushing himself up, he looked around quickly. It was darker that the room above, but brighter than the slide. He couldn't see the edges of the room however though he could see slight movement just beyond his line of sight.

This wasn't funny.

Really.

He had been thrown about and bruised and abused, and he didn't know where he was or why. What was that moving out there? Wouldn't it hurt him? What if it was monsters? And where was his Uncle Hojo? Was this all some sort of cruel joke? Because it wasn't funny.

Cloud's vision blurred as tear filled his eyes. He was tired and hungry, cold and scared. It wasn't fair. Where _was_ he?

Suddenly Cloud found himself forced onto his back by hands that disappeared just as quickly as they had come. Something was on top of him, straddling him. He tried to shove it off but a hand just pinned both wrists above his head. Panic was bubbling up inside him. What was happening?

Desperatly Cloud thrashed, but more hands came, stroking him, tugging at his clothes, tearing at them. So much stronger than he was, Cloud tried again to move away but a low growl made him freeze. Something wet slithered up his neck. Was that a tongue?

Cloud didn't know what to do, he was outnumbered and they were easily stronger than him. They looked human enough but Cloud knew they couldn't be all human. He desperatly wanted to get away but at the same time, there was a little voice telling him not to resist.

Lips decended upon his own and depite himself, Cloud found himself beginning to repond.

This was right!

He moaned as his clothes were torn from his body and he was drawn into another kiss, this time by the one straddling him.

Cloud's mind went blank, and he just stopped thinking completely.

He felt himself being filled by the shadowy figures, taken for what seemed like days. Never ending pleasure. It was too much for Cloud. He could feel himself getting more and more light headed. His vision was turning black.

Cloud passed out.

A/N

Okay, so it's 20 past 1 in the morning and I was bored so I decided to write this. Chapter one is here and hopfully chapter 2 will be up by the end of next week.

Please remember to read and review, thank-you.


	3. We meet the Specimens and Hojo

Chapter 2 - We meet the Specimens and Hojo get's excited.

Hojo stared at the monitor in shock. As soon as his nephew had entered the room they had been on him.

This was _interesting_. It seemed his nephew was of some use after all. A grin spread across his face, the experiment wasn't a total failure after all. Everything was going as planned.

It was several hours before the Subjects were finished, Hojo was almost certain that the Subjects had done what they were supposed to. All he needed to do now was check, and ensure that everything continued to go acording to plan. Leaning forwards, Hojo pressed the button on the intercom.

"Remove Subject C from the encloser."

It was unlikely that the boy would show signs of development yet, however he wanted to ensure that every moment of this momentus occasion was overseen and documentated appropriately. If this all worked out, he would be able to get more funding, expand his research into other fields. It was all falling into place.

"Umm...Proffesser Hojo. I'm afraid there's been a slight complication."

The intercom blazed into life.

"The other subjects...there not allowing us near Subject C. It's become near impossible to safely remove the boy. Should be gas the room?"

"No, leave them be for now. Dim the lights, but don't extinguish them."

Yes, they would leave them be for now. Observe, ensure that nothing happened to his prize experiment, they wouldn't want to risk damaging the experiment by gasing them did they. Cloud...Subject C, would be removed as soon as the situation allowed it. Hojo smiled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sephiroth glared as the door slid shut behind the last man. How _dare_ they. How _dare_ they. They had tried to remove their young mate. They couldn't. He was _theres_.

Genesis, seemingly sharing his throughs, moved around them, casting his gaze around the room, ensuring that no threat remained, while Angeal and the young beta, Zack moved the blonde to the bed where he would be more comfortable. All four of them kept one eye on the small frame that now lay, unconcious on the large bed they had been supplied with.

"What's his name."

It was Zack that asked, looking first to Angeal and then, when Angeal didn't know, to Sephiroth and Genesis. Sephiroth simply shrugged before joining the blonde on the bed.

Not one to stay silent for long, Zack continued his chatter.

"He is our mate then?"

It was a question, but not one that really needed answering. Angeal did so anyway.

"Yes, he is our mate."

Angeal leant over to pet the soft blonde spikes. He brushed the hair away from the boys face to peer at his ears. They had not changed but, however there was now a slight point to the tip of the boys ear.

"He's changing into one of us."

Genesis had a habit of stating the obvious. Pulling himself forwards on the bed and gently pushing Sephiroth aside, Genesis pulled the blonde into a sitting position, so that Cloud was leaning against Genesis' chest. He then began to rub soothing circles into the boys back.

"What's he doing?"

Of course, Zack wouldn't remember going through this himself, he was the youngest, and, not having been there during the other's turning, he wouldn't relise exactly what was happening. Angeal however, explained.

"The transformation causes allot of pain, you know that much."

Here Zack nodded in agreement as Angeal began to run his fingers through dark spikes.

"Sephiroth was the first to turn, and he soothed my like this when I changed. In turn, I soothed you and Genesis when the two of you joined us."

"And how long does it take for the transformation to complete?"

Zack was concerned by the look of pain that graced his young lovers features. He snuggled closer to Cloud, trying to be closer to the smaller male. Cloud's hand came to touch his hair, causing Zack to smile and press closer. Angeal smirked as Cloud began to drowsily scratch behind Zack's ear, causing Zack to almost pur with delight.

"Puppy"

Cloud mumbled. Zack glared at his other three lovers, daring them to laugh. Angeal tilted his head to the side,

"How did he know I called you that?"

Angeal leaned over Zack, licking his ear. Zack shuddered. He was a beta, meaning he could sire, however he could also bear, like their little uke would.

Cloud's hand fell from Zack's hair as his body sagged further into Genesis. Sephiroth leaned in and plucked the boy from the auburn man's grasp, pulling him backwards so that he lay on his side, where he would be more comfortable, from there, the four could fuss and watch over him, ensuring that his transformation went well, and still reach his back and sooth him through the pain.

Changing species was, after all, never going to be a pleasant experience. Sephiroth knew, this was the forst lover he would watch pass through the change, and though he would not trade them for anything, Sephiroth could not wish but to save them the pain.

Then there was always the worry of Hojo, and what he would do next. He had already tried to take their little blonde away from them, and there was no doubt in Sephiroth's mind that Hojo would try again. They would have to ensure that that disgusting man didn't lay a hand on their little uke. The boy just seemed so delicate, so fragile. Sephiroth knew what it was like to be on of Hojo's test subjecdts, and he felt sure that some of the things that man would do would destroy the fragile being lay in his arms.

He would not lose anyone else.

It was Hojo's fault, that they were like this, though Sephiroth felt he couldn't really complain, for if it had not happened, he would likely not have his lovers, he would most certainly not have this most recent addition, who he felt sure would never have ventured to Midgar like his other lovers had.

Hojo had been working hard in his laboratory. He had not even bothered Sephiroth about his mako shots and frequent check-ups, which was odd. Usually the man did nothing but bother 'his most successful experiment to date'. It was a relief to be able to get on with his life without having to worry about what nasty supprise Hojo had waiting the next time he ventured into the Good Doctors Surgery.

But he couldn't help but worry. It was unlike Hojo to remain so quiet for so long, and it was unerving. Sephiroth couldn't shake the feeling that Hojo was planning something, and that he wouldn't like the result. He had told himself to stay alert. And he had been right. Hojo had been planning something, he had gone through with it as well.

It was a new brand of mako that Hojo had been practicing with. After he was certain that it wouldn't kill Sephiroth - he didn't want the kill his greatest success after all - Hojo called for Sephiroth the take the mako. It was supposed to enhance his stregnth, agility and speed, as well as his natural instinct. And it had, for the most part. The only side effect was that the mako had also caused him to grow pointed ears, sharp teeth and claws. Like some sort of human/animal hybrid.

Sephiroth had been the first to be infected, and as soon as Hojo had seen the results of the new mako, he had had Sephiroth transfered to whereever they were now. Still he was unsure of their exact location, but this was wear he had been for the past few years. As months went by, more people had been sent to join him.

There were some that were makoed before they were thrust into his room, but he hadn't liked them. They _stank_. Soldier, civillian, it didn't matter who they _were_. The ones that hadn't been killed by the mako were killed by him. Then Hojo had the sense to sent in one who wasn't already makoed. Angeal was a soldier, Sephiroth knew him from before, they had trained together. Angeal didn't stink. Sephiroth and Angeal had mated and Angeal soon tranformed without the need for Hojo's mako treatments.

The next to come was Genesis, a firey redhead with a temper to match. Hojo had by now, grasped the idea that pre-makoing his projects would only end in disaster, and so, like Angeal, Genesis was sent in unmakoed. Genesis put up the biggest fight. Even then he was far too prideful.

The next few to enter the room, though not makoed, were killed anyway. It seemed Genesis was rather possessive and his short temper did not help things. Zack was the only one that Genesis allowed close.

To this day, Genesis would swear blind that it was because the Goddess had meant for them to be together that Genesis had allowed the boy close, and into our growing cicle. Ask anyone else and they would tell you that it was simply because Zack was cute. Which he was.

And so they had become four, until now apparently. Hojo hadn't thrown anyone else in with them for a while, so it was a supprise when Cloud had entered the room, however it was a pleasant one.

"Let us get some sleep, we have to protect our little uke now."

Sephiroth declared to the others.

"I'll take the first watch."

It appeared that the others were just as worried for Cloud as he was, yet Sephiroth growled at Angeal's words.

"You need sleep Alpha"

Angeal displayed his neck in a submissive manner to the stronger male.

"Very well then, wake me if anything happens."

Sephiroth lay down, pulling the blonde close to him and bathing in the warmth of the other. He felt Genesis flop down behind him, and Zack soon joined him as Angeal stood watch over them, defending them from whatever it was Hojo had planned.

**A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed, you give me a reason to keep writing. Please keep reviewing, I'll pay you...I'll pay you in updates and plushies.**

**^.^**


	4. Check ups and oopsies

20 meters of solid concrete above the five, a hand full scientists sat monitoring the happenings in the room. Hojo had moved on to some other experiment, because God forbid that man only focus on only one thing, even if this was his biggest project at the moment. There weren't a huge number of scientists currently working on the project. Hojo didn't want his research all over the place of course, and more workers meant a larger change of something being leaked. As a result of this, most of the scientists working under the good doctor knew each other on a first name basis, though a high level of professionalism was kept in place when in the presence of the doctor.

There were three scientist currently sat in the observation room. They had been on their shift for over three hours now observing the subjects through the monitors. The trio - two men and a woman - had quickly began to lose interest in what they were watching. They kept note of course, anything that needed to be recorded was recorded. They didn't want to anger the good doctor after all. He had enough experiments as it is without offering him a new test subject.

"Any idea what their saying?" The blonde asked his two companions.

"It's all gibberish to seem to be talking like it's English though. Like they don't even realize that it's a new language. It's like they've been speaking it since birth, which they haven't."

She had been working on this project since it had began, and she knew that before the change had began to affect them, each subject had not known any language but the one given to them by their mothers. Well, Rhapsodos knew Wutain. But that was a given what with his thespian attitude. Everybody knew that Wutai celebrated art far further than those closer to home. It was not surprising that he was skilled in the language.

Currently only two of the subjects were awake. The silver haired general himself and Rhapsodos. The two were conversing in low voices about who knows what. Probably the small blonde that had been tossed into the firing line four hours previously if the short glances they were making his way had been any indication.

He still hadn't woken up, but that was entirely expected. The general had slept for a day when he underwent the transformation.

The buzz of the intercom blazed through the crowded room. Hojo's voice was nasally and unpleasant, even when blurred by the machine.

"Put them under."

xoxoxox

There was the noise of clanking metal when Cloud stirred, and the slight scent of burning. Cloud took in a deep breath, and choked on the gas that he breathed in. This wasn't right. He couldn't help but panic. He couldn't breath. No, he could breath, but he wasn't breathing in oxygen. The think air clogged his lunges.

He buried his face in the back of the figure besides him. A beta, not a dom. At this moment in time, Cloud didn't really care. What was going on?

There were growls all around him, and he could feel the beta vibrating with his growls. There was movement around him and he was pulled into a sitting position by the beta. He could hear gunfire.

He froze up. He couldn't feel his body anymore. All he could do was clutch at the man in front of him. Now that his face was uncovered he could see what was happening. Before him was one of the men with guns. Cloud growled, surprising himself with the low, gutal sound.

"What's wrong with it?" he didn't know who had said it and he cast his gaze around, wildly whipping his head backwards and forwards. Where were the doms? Weren't they supposed to protect them. Why were they letting these people do this?

"He's defending the beta." A dark haired woman explained.

"It's the maternal instinct" a familiar voice echoed through the room. "Bring them both."

Cloud snapped as the women who had previously spoken reached for him.

"Careful Eliza. This ones got claws."

How could they be so cruel. What had he ever done to them?

Somebody grabbed his legs and he felt himself being tugged away from the dark haired beta. He thrashed in the hold, but more hands were upon him. Restraining him. He cried out, a small wetness leaking down his cheek. He clawed and bit as he tried to get away from the men, and back to the beta. His beta. He could see his doms now. Held down and defeated. One of them caught his gaze for a second, before he lowered his eyes in submission. He heard a chuckle over the intercom. He felt his head being forced down before he was lifted off of the ground. He was carried from their room, through several twisting corridors before being deposited in a bright room.

It hurt his eyes. Cloud had to close them, and then cover them with his hands when the light shone through his eyelids. This too, he thought, was cruel.

"Put the beta on the table." Clouds head jerked upwards at the clipped tone. Ignoring the stinging of the light after the dark room, Cloud peered up at his uncle.

His uncle however, seemed to have no interest in him. Indeed, he seemed only to be concerned with the beta that was now thrashing on the table. The two men who had been clutching the dark haired man secured his arms and legs to the metal table, allowing Hojo to get closer without fear of injury from the screaming beta.

"Tut, tut, Zackary. Must we really do this every time?"

Zackary keened, arching up against his bounds. From here, Cloud could see his eyes focused on Hojos face with such dark intensity. There was hatred in his eyes. And Cloud hated Hojo twice as much for making his beta hate him. Those purple eyes shifted to settle on Cloud, softening as they did so.

Hojo inserted a needle into Zack's arm, causing the man to avert his eyes. Blood was drawn from the wound. Quite a bit of it at that. When Hojo was finished, he passed the syringe onto another nameless scientist, and turned away from Zack. Somebody moved forwards to wrap the now oozing puncture mark.

"Just wait there a moment Zackary. We'll see in a moment what's going on in there shall we." Hojo's joyful tone was sick.

Hojo then turned to Cloud, who found hands on his shoulders forcing him down. He let out a small cry that was matched by Zacks. He saw the needle before he felt it. It glided into his skin and all Cloud could feel was numb. The Hojo tugged at the plunger and Cloud felt a sudden blast of pain. He had had injections before, one or twice, and they hadn't hurt like this. After what seemed an age, Hojo pulled the needle out of his arm, and sent that one off too, with one of the scientists milling about.

The hadn't bothered restraining Cloud like they had the beta - Zack. And when he was released he darted across the room to where Zack was, and tugged on his bonds. One scientist moved forwards to stop them but Hojo called him off quickly.

"It's in the nature of the submissive to care for the rest of the pack." he explained. "Let the submissive care for the beta."

Cloud wasn't going to throw away the opportunity. He managed to release Zack's arms, and Zack sat up, freeing his feet. They had what they had wanted Cloud supposed. Just so long as they stayed put, they couldn't do any harm by being together. And they had to stay put. Cloud could see that the door was sealed and the men had easily overpowered them before. Cloud's head was beginning to clear from the gas.

A young red headed woman in a white lab coat entered the room clutching a few sheets of paper in her hands. She passed them to Hojo and Cloud could feel Zack tense besides him. Zack face was at the boys neck, sniffing at him holding him tightly. It was a reassuring.

The ecstatic look on Hojo's face however, was not. Indeed, it was rather frightening.

"Well, boys, hormones in both blood streams indicate success."

Success? Success at what?

Hojo seemed to be in a world of his own as he tinkered with various machines around him. Zack had tensed besides him and Cloud wanted desperately to ask what was going on.

"Return the two to the main container. We'll check up on them soon enough. And make sure you don't damage them. They're practically invaluable right now."

Hojo looked like he wanted to do a little happy dance. Cloud felt hand tug at him, but he clung to Zack. This time nobody objected and they were led out of the room and back down the twisty corridors.

xoxoxox

Hojo couldn't keep the smirk from his face. Success again. He had known that this would work, and little Cloud had been the key to unlocking it all. A few months time and Hojo would be learning so many things. So many new, fascinating things. It was uncommon for SOLDIERs to have children, the mako in their system made is difficult for a SOLDIER to procreate with non-SOLDIERs, and for two makoed individuals to have a child was inconceivable. But he had done it.

He had taken the four most powerful SOLDIERs, improved them - a miracle onto itself. Or his own brilliance, he didn't really care either way. And he had taken these powerful beings, and with them created a new life. A child that would be powerful beyond anyones dreams. A child that would exceed any of it's parents. A child that Hojo would raise to be completely under his control.

He was brilliant.

xoxoxox

The door slammed shut behind them, sealing them in. Cloud knew logically that he should be worried about such a thing, but he found it comforting. While practically strangers, Cloud felt an irresistible pull towards his beta, and towards his three doms with whom he was now alone. The three doms had immediately swarmed the couple the moment they entered the room. They looked none the worse for wear, and instead seemed concerned only for Clouds safety and the safety of Zack. The two were tugged over to the bed, where their mates continued to fuss over them.

xoxoxox

Zack trembled in Angeal's arms. He hadn't expected this. He hated being dragged away from his doms. It was cold when he was away from his doms and he didn't like it. And he didn't like seeing his sub being pulled around either. He was supposed to look after his sub. He was supposed to protect him. And he hated Hojo. He didn't want to be around Hojo. He didn't want Cloud to be around Hojo.

It was for these reasons that Zack had thrashed around, trying desperately to keep those invaders away from Cloud, and away from him. He hadn't expected that what Hojo had taunted him with for so long would actually happen. After so long, they had all dismissed it as an impossibility. And now it was going to happen. He didn't know what to feel.

Angeal was whispering soft comforting words in his ear. Rocking him very slightly in his arms. Cloud was being clutched by Alpha, who seemed reluctant to let go. The blonde was confused, he clearly didn't understand what was happening, but he was upset none the less.

Finally it was voiced, the question that Zack knew was on the tongue of everybody in the room. What was it that had happened.

Zack looked down.

"It worked. I'm pregnant...and so is Cloud."

**AN: I know it's terrible of me to adopt a story and then leave it for as long as I have. Hopefully you will find this an acceptable peace offering.**


End file.
